Aftermath of 09 11
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: Something my friend and I want do to honor today: 09/11. It's from our rpg… What would happen to Aoshi, Angel and their families and friends do on Sept. 11 when The Twin Towers are hit. Couples will show later as the rating rose… Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath of 09-11**

By Angel

* * *

**Intro: Something my friend and I want do to honor today (09/11). It's from our rpg… What would happen to Aoshi, Angel and their families and friends do on Sept. 11 when The Twin Towers are hit. Couples will show later as the rating rose… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

* * *

A young woman with long bluish hair in a bun and in a nurse outfit in makeshift hospital was tending to a hurt officer or person, wondering why this has to happen as she sighs. Aoshi was watching the television when the planes hit the towers, one of the planes had his parents, they were leaving for Japan to pick up his aunt, but they weren't going to make it there, he was talking to his father until the planes hit, he hangs up the phone and adjusts his crucifix necklace and grabs his motorcycle helmet and went outside to ride.

The nurse that was tending the hurting, her name is Angel, she hasn't spoke to her parents yet but she didn't cares right now; after tending a hurt person she looks around her seeing more scare, hurt and dirty people, '_Why did this have to happen? What did we do wrong?_' She thinks to herself as she touches her own necklace that look like her Zodiac or Japanese Sign.

Aoshi went up to his uncle's recruiting office, he was going to enlist to the US military, some of his friends were enlisting as well, he didn't hate the people that attacked his country, he just hated their beliefs of sacrificing themselves, and for what? 72 virgins? He believed that those that kill themselves would be judged and thrown into the lake of fire. Angel was still walking around tending on one person to another hoping there is going be some help soon there is so many hurt people and many dead.

Aoshi enlists to the Marines, the recruiter saw the color of Aoshi's eyes and saw that Aoshi had lost some people so close to him; Aoshi noticed that many people were just so innocent and going to work when the planes were hijacked and crashed into the twin towers. Angel walks around the area where the twin towers were to see if there is something, she could as she goes find more hurt people but made sure she does not hurt herself though she is a nurse.

Aoshi could not wait to start his training then to go to Iraq to see what he could be done and to hunt for Saddam, he went to the hospital to see Angel to tell her what he did and when he was leaving for his training. Angel has come back helping someone walking to the hospital to see Aoshi coming up. "Huh?"

Aoshi comes into the hospital toward Angel "Hey, Tenshiko."

Angel calls another nurse to take over to moves to Aoshi, "Aoshi-san?"

"Both of my parents died, they were supposed to be going to Japan to get my Aunt," Aoshi says as he knew his father wanted Aoshi to fight with all he had.

Angel hugs him, "I'm sorry Aoshi... I'm not leaving you when you need me..." She says and looks up at him.

Aoshi hugs back, "I just joined the Marines after this happened"

Angel rests her head on his chest, "Will you come back?"

She wonders if he wants her to move away from this after the cleaning up is done.

"I will before deploy ment to wherever," He says.

Angel nods and moves her head back to looks up at his eyes, "Anything I should do to help?"

"Just look after my siblings," Aoshi says, he was willing to defend freedom.

Angel smiles at him, "Of course Aoshi…" She says and would do anything but wonders if she should tell him how she feels toward him.

"Thank you, Tenshiko," He says as he kisses on the forehead, "Also make sure my motorcycle is still here when I return."

She smiles hugging him, "You know I will…"

She was going wait until he comes back but tell him anyway not knowing what will happen, "Aoshi-san... please be safe… I truly love you hope this doesn't sound too odd to you…" She says as she gets on her toes to kisses on his cheek by his lips.

"I will, Tenshiko," He says than he goes home to tell his siblings, he did not have to lie about his age, he was 18 years old.

Angel watches him go before getting back to work than finishes up to go home herself hoping not to get nightmares. The day Aoshi leaves for training at the training base. Angel went to Aoshi's place to check on his siblings like her promise him so she was in front of the door than knocks on it to wait. The siblings come to the door as Aoshi starts with his training.

Angel opens her arms to them to give those hugs even show them it be okay, the siblings hugs back knowing that Aoshi was doing something important. Angel guides the kids back inside to close the door, it is her day off to be nurse to stay with Aoshi's siblings and to wait to see what happen. Aoshi's aunt calls the house after finding out what happened.

Angel told Marina to feed her siblings while she answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Midori; I need to talk to Aoshi."

Angel smiles sadly, "I'm Angel, and Aoshi isn't here..." She answers s she was not sure how to tell his aunt why.

"Where is Aoshi, Tenshiko," Midori asks.

Angel swallows, "He sign up for the army… The plane his family (parents) was on, hit one on the twin towers... so he sign up to fight..." She answers, as she was scare of Midori's reaction.

"Aoshi is always the brave one, which branch did he sign up?" Midori says as she asks about him.

Angel sits down, "He hasn't say yet he just started training… I'm sure he will tell me when he gets back…" She says as she sighs watching the younger siblings.

Aoshi spends weeks at basic training before returning home as a Marine.

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath of 09-11**

By Angel

* * *

**Intro: Something my friend and I want do to honor today (09/11). It's from our rpg… What would happen to Aoshi, Angel and their families and friends do on Sept. 11 when The Twin Towers are hit. Couples will show later as the rating rose… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

* * *

While waiting, Angel was cooking one day with the older siblings' help than made sure Aoshi's bike still where he left it after he left. Aoshi uses his key and comes in, he was dressed in his Marine uniform, and "I'm home from basic training."

Angel hears a voice, door and footsteps that she around to leave the kitchen after checking on the bike to see Aoshi, "Aoshi..!" She cries out happily and walks up to him quickly.

"I have some time before I get deployed," Aoshi says.

Angel smiles, "I'm glad... Your aunt called while you were gone…"

Aoshi looks down at her, "What did she need?"

"She wants know where you were... I try my best to explain to her the best way I can…" She answers as she sighs some before hugging him.

"I was going through basic training," He says as he hugs her back.

Angel grins resting in his arms, "I know... She did say you are brave..."

"I'm doing this so no one else goes through what we went through," He says.

She smiles, "I know… It does make me feel safe..."

She just does not know how long he would be, but he did hopes be link to him forever.

"My sergeant thinks we'll be deployed soon," Aoshi says though he was more nervous than scared.

Angel nods taking his hand in hers to pull him to the table, "It's going be a long wait on the families though..." She says as she looks at him.

Aoshi gets pulled to the table and then sits down, "Oh, some of my siblings are at school."

Angel gives him the food that was cook, "I didn't forget I made sure they went to school..." She says as she leans on his back with her arms resting on his shoulders.

Aoshi hears his siblings come in from school. Angel can hear them too and waits for them to join her and Aoshi at the table. Aoshi did not know how to tell the siblings that he is going to be deployed soon. Angel hugs Aoshi from behind watching his siblings, "How was school guys?"

Sasuke answers, "It was okay."

Marina nods, "Yea..." She says she sits across Angel and Aoshi as Suteru keeps an eye on the couple than looks at Jin.

Angel smiles hoping the news will not be so hard on the siblings, "That's good..."

"Jin still thinks that mother and father are returning, Marina has try to tell him that they are returning and that they are in a better place" Aoshi says sitting there.

Angel nods smiling* "I know…" She says as she moves from Aoshi to sit down in a chair than opens her arms to Jin.

Suteru wants ask Aoshi a question but doesn't want make Angel blush right away.

Marina looks at her brother, "How can Angel be so strong and brave through this bro?"

Aoshi shrugs, "I don't want her hands to be stained, and her hands are to be used for healing."

Marina watches Angel with her younger brother, "I can see that... I hope you two get a change like Mom and Dad did Aoshi, really we all like her..."

* * *

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aftermath of 09-11**

By Angel

* * *

**Intro: Something my friend and I want do to honor today (09/11). It's from our rpg… What would happen to Aoshi, Angel and their families and friends do on Sept. 11 when The Twin Towers are hit. Couples will show later as the rating rose… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

* * *

With her arms open, Angel calls Jin over, "Come here Jin its okay."

Jin does not move looking at Aoshi's uniform. Angel smiles sadly, "Jin do you remember your GI Joe shows on TV? That's what your older brother going do and it's an importment job," *She says as she hopes that make him move closer to them.

Marina looks at Aoshi, "Brother be truthfully with me... How do you feel about Angel?"

"After all what happened, I don't know anymore, Marina, to be honest," Aoshi answers.

Marina pats her brother's hand with hers, "But did she tell you how she felt toward you though?" What I think she is the right person for you I mean she gives you the strength like she does to us." She says as she smiles, "Think about what I said and tell her before you forget."

Angel got Jin in her arms and holds him, "I know you're scare Jin but we got remember Aoshi is doing this to pretend us."

Aoshi looks to Marina, "She did, when she told me, i was upset of the fact mother and father being killed by the terrorists."

Marina got up to hugs her brother, "If Angel told you again once you're calmer what than?"

Angel holds Jin in her lap and arms watching Aoshi and Marina talk and hug while feeling she should have wait on telling Aoshi how she felt toward him. Suteru stands behind Angel placing a hand on her shoulder knowing she really does care.

"Marina, I'm going to be deployed soon, I don't know where, I'm not going to be around," Aoshi says.

Marina smiles some, "Even so it would ease Angel some knowing your feelings... I'm sure Mom and Dad would agree with me on it," She says as she looks at her brother, "Promise me you will tell Angel before you leave alright."

Suteru looks at Sasuke.

"What if i don't have that time, Marina? you got to have that into consideration too," Aoshi says while he felt like something was going to happen to him, one of his friends from school was from the middle east and a newly practicing Christian, was being persecuted for being of middle eastern descent.

Marina nods, "I haven't forgotten that Aoshi even if you can't do it in person there's always letters than tell her after you come back… Did they say how long you are going be gone?"

"I'll know when they issue the deployment papers, Ahmed didn't like what the Terrorists made people do to those of Middle Eastern descent," Aoshi answers.

Marina just nods, "Okay spend time with her as long you can; let's eat okay?"

Angel got Jin in his seat and got the group food plus herself to eat. Ahmed knocks on the door quite upset after what some white supremists had done, Aoshi answers the door and lets Ahmed in.

Angel got up to meet Ahmed with a smile and watches. Aoshi talks with Ahemd about the white supremists, Aoshi understood Ahmed's feelings. Angel walks up with tea listening.

"Ahmed, where is your father?" Aoshi asks.

Angel looks at Ahmed before go and gets the kids do homework. Ahmed tells Aoshi. After making sure the kids start their homework, Angel joins the men, "What's going on?" She asks as she sighs listening.

"Ahmed's home was ransacked just because he and his family are Middle Eastern descent," Aoshi answers.

Angel smiles sadly at Ahmed, "I'm sorry Ahmed." She says and looks at Aoshi.

"Its okay, those jerks are going to be judged for it, my father went to the police to make a report," Ahmed says.

Angel smiles, "That's good… I'm guessing you're going like Aoshi?"

Ahmed nods, "yes I am."

Angel nods than glazes at Aoshi before looking at Ahmed, "Ahmed can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Ahmed asks.

Angel swallows some, "Make sure this hotshot…" She starts to ask and points at Aoshi, "Come home safety for me and his siblings..."

"I will, Aoshi was the most popular in school being the most handsome," Ahmed says as Aoshi looks at Ahmed.

"Oh stop..." Aoshi says blushing.

TBC…


End file.
